Malak's apprentice
by beta111
Summary: This includes characters from both the knights of the old republic games. It features Malak's apprentice Raze Farriman as he is sent out to find Revan and kill him. But Raze get's a lot more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

I laid on my bed mat on the hard steel of the Leviathon. I just laid straight ahead. My skin was a sickly dark gray color with dark black veins visible all over me. My eyes were yellow and my hair was once another color. _What was that color? _I reached up and grabbed a piece of hair and looked at it. I heard footsteps approach. The door opened and I didn't even open my eyes. "What is it Saul?" I asked bitterly as I let my hair go and laid flat on my back. "Lord Malak-" I was already walking down the hall as I picked up my two long swords which were actually two halves of the same sword. I connected then and put them on my as I continued down the metal halls accompanied only by the soft humming of the engines. I went into the elevator as my heart pounded. I sensed he was near. The man who had once saved my life and was now dark lord of the sith.

The doors opened and I stepped out. When I was three feet away I bowed down low. He merely stared out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. "Greetings my apprentice Raze Farriman." I bowed down lower. _My full name? Revan is not here though._ _This must be important_. "You heard of Taris?" I shook my head. "Arise and come here." I straightened up and obeyed. I went by his right side and my eyes widened. I saw down below billions of smoke trails rose to the sky. "I-Is this Taris my lord?" He nodded, if he had a jaw I suspect he'd be smiling widely. "There is something else though..." He looked around. "All of you leave us." They looked over. "NOW!" They all ran out. He turned to me. "I-I can feel Revan. I can hear his voice in my head! I know he is alive! A ship went past the blockade. The 'Ebon Hawk' I want you to get aboard and see if what I..." He stared at me a long moment. "Fear is true." I stared at him with wide eyes. _Fear? He must really trust me to let me know he actually has fear!_ I bowed down. "Yes my lord I swear on my life it shall be done. I live to serve you." He nodded and turned back to the window. I arose and began walking out to the elevator. "Good luck... Raze." I froze in place. _Raze? He never calls me that! _I blinked unsure of just what to feel at this…development. "I will kill them all my lord." I said bowing my head. I turned and got in the elevator.

When the elevator stopped I looked up once the doors opened. A woman stood there. She had a cloth that fell over her eyes. She wore red and black while her hair was hidden by the cloth over her eyes which went to the back of her head as well. "You are the apprentice?" The woman asked to which I nodded in reply. "I am Visas Marr." She greeted only realizing I was already walking behind her towards the hangar when she looked up. "Wait!" She yelled running after me. I glimpsed back and saw she had a lightsaber on her belt. I looked back to ahead. "Your master does not believe you are worthy?" She asked seeming to be in my mind. "It is not that. I am undeserving of it." She nodded but her confusion was apparent.. "That would not work on my master. If he wills it it happens." I just kept walking. "Are you blind?" I asked as we took a left. "Not in the sense you think of." I chuckled. "You see through the force?" She nodded looking amazed. "I can too." I explained with a proud smirk. She stared at me. "Your force control is so much better than any I've ever seen." She marveled. I looked down as we came up to the door. I didn't open it inside I blinked and the door was launched across the hangar. I walked in as no one even noticed. They were used to it now. I jumped over the edge of the thirty foot drop. I landed with a soft plop. I looked up at the control center. Nothing. "WELL?" I screamed. After two more seconds my ship was lowered to the ground. Suddenly there was a huge pop. Everyone looked up at the window and saw the brains splattered all over it. I put my hand back at my side. "Pathetic whelp." I hissed and walked to my ship. (It looked like a pelican from Halo if you don't know what that is... look it up) I walked in the back and went into the cockpit. The front seat was in chaos. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I screamed at seeing the wires. I growled as suddenly alarms began going off and the ship shuddered. The engines shut off as well as the lights. I put my hands to my head. "Control, control." I took a deep breath and everything started back up. I took a deep breath and sat in the seat. "Visas, you're gonna have to sit up here. The cargo hold doesn't have any oxygen." She nodded and came into the cockpit. I was suddenly shoved into the other wall when she came in. I looked over and saw her chest was up against my face. "Visas? Can you like suck your chest in?" She looked down. "That won't exactly help." I sighed and flew the ship out of the hangar while shoved into the wall. I looked at the mission report on the monitor in front of me on the control handles. "Jumping into hyperspace." I announced. The stars zoomed past us as we went into light speed. "Visas?" She looked down. "I cannot breath, your boobs are crushing my face." She scooted further against the wall. "T-Thank you. Now then-" We suddenly stopped. "What the hell?" I then saw the Ebon Hawk in the distance. _We've arrived so quickly? They must've just escaped. Lord Malak, now I will give myself meaning! _I shoved the thrusters to full. We zipped towards them. My hands were shaking with excitement. "Visas I'll go aboard you stay here." She shook her head. "We go together." I groaned. "You'll only slow me down!" She shook her head again. We were in the cargo bay and using the force to avoid breathing which was a great challenged however even though we were only in there for a short while. _"You are so good with the force and yet you do not have a lightsaber?"_ Visas asked, her voice echoing inside my mind, as the ship was on auto pilot. I shook my head. _"I'm just as good with swords I guess."_ I replied telepathically as she had done. I put my arm through my robe. I then grabbed the hood and put it over my head. The door opened silently since there was already no oxygen in the hold. I counted down with my fingers then we jumped out. In four seconds we landed on the hull. _"So far so good." _I said to Visas telepathically. I pulled out my sword and in a second I cut a hole for us. I slipped in followed by her. _"I see, you didn't cut all the way through so you didn't suck the air out." _I nodded and resealed it. I cut another small hole big enough for my eye. Nothing. I cut a big hole and softly dropped down. I saw we were in the cargo hold, I hid behind some containers but froze as I suddenly felt a crushing power. _I-Is this him? Revan? __I_ shook my head and crept out to the side of the door. I looked out, then when I saw it was clear waved Visas over. When she came I pointed to her and waved right. She nodded as I counted down. 3,2,1,0. We sprinted out soundlessly. I skidded to a halt as I saw a projection table. _Amazing! _I looked around and saw it was clear. I took one step and was frozen. _"Hide! I've been found!" _A woman stepped out of the shadows with her hand outstretched and a twin bladed yellow lightsaber activated. _Who doesn't have one of those god damn things? _"You are?" She asked but only received silence. She sighed. "Sith?" I spat at her feet. "Jedi scum." She glared at me. "There is no emotion there is peace." She muttered. I smiled. "Peace is meaningless, there is only power." I repeated the sith oath while she had repeated the jedi oath. She growled. Seeing the distraction I blinked and launched her back into the nearby while with the force then I brought my sword out and was charging at her. She slashed at my blade with a smile but it went away when she saw it wasn't broken. "I'm special." I said with a smile. Suddenly there was a zzt sound as lightning ran up the blade. She jumped back. _Now! _I reached out my hand with my palm up. She was floating a foot in the air and grabbing at her throat. I began to bring my arm back as I slowly closed my fist. Her face turned purple. "Almost there." I was just about to close my fist when a man screamed and ran at me with a sword out. I shook my head and reached my other hand with the sword in it at him. _I will destroy your mind! _When I reached in I froze. In his head was power beyond belief. He pushed it back with ease and launched me into the wall. I grunted and laid there. _You are... _I was suddenly up. They got ready to attack but I put my sword away and was bowing. "Lord Revan!" He stared at me in confusion. The girl ran at me yelling with her lightsaber out ready to strike me down. "Bastilla!" He yelled. She stabbed down at me but I was already up and was spinning my sword around. She saw then it split in two with one in each hand. I got in my stance for combat but she jumped back by him. "Enough! Who are you?" Revan asked. I looked him in the eyes and saw…not power but confusion. _He doesn't even now who he is!_ I sighed as I put my swords together then away. "You have me outnumbered. I submit." I muttered. Revan stepped forward but Bastilla stopped him. "No, he is a sith." I chuckled and shook my head. "If only I could be so lucky. I am naught but an apprentice. To Lord Malak." Bastilla glared while Revan watched me carefully. Observing me. _He's Revan deep down. _"Show us your face." Bastilla demanded as I threw my hood back and stared at her. She seemed frozen in place. "What?" Revan asked. "I know him." She muttered and walked towards me. I stepped back. "Raze Farriman?" I narrowed my eyes watching her for an attack. "Who are you?" I demanded. She smiled and stood in front of me. "Bastilla Shan." Everything seemed to spin as I stumbled back. "W-What? No you're…you're dead! I…" She yelled out, "Raze!" While she stepped towards me but I fell over on the ground out cold.


	2. Chapter 2:Aboard the Ebon Hawk

I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a small room but it was bigger than my quarters on the Leviathan. I also could feel that I rested on an actual bed. _This feels…strange…different than lying on a bulkhead. _I sat up on the edge of the bed rubbing my head. "Master?" I asked looking around. Then I blinked and realized from the walls I wasn't on the Leviathan. I began hearing Bastilla behind the closed door on the wall across the room. "Carth! I'm telling you we can trust him! You didn't have to lock him in there!" She yelled. I looked towards the door and saw it had a forcefield over it as though they believed I would be able to bust out of the door without the forcefield active. "Well at least I didn't close the blast door!" Carth yelled back. "Admit it! It's just because he can use the force!" Bastilla shot back.

Silence filled the ship minus the humming of the engines. _By the sound of the engines we're in hyperspace. _ I heard footsteps beginning to near. The door slid open while the forcefield was still active. Carth hissed to Bastilla who stood before him, "Bastilla, he's a Sith! I don't trust him! I-" Someone else walked up behind them. "Bastilla. Carth." They were silent, looking down almost as though they were shamed at being caught bickering like children. "How's the fight going?" I recognized the man as Revan from our encounter before I had fallen unconscious. "I'm telling you both the assassin is dangerous!" Carth attempted to urge them but stopped when he could see on Revan's face that he wasn't afraid of the prospect. "Assassin? Who is he? Why is he even here?" I asked smiling causing them all to look over at me. He glared at me but his eyes were that of a very smart and weathered man. "An assassin wouldn't have been found by you all and you would already be dead." He didn't reply. I looked over at Revan and bowed. He stared at me then at Bastilla. She shook her head. "Drop the field." She said with a silent sigh. Carth stared at her. "What? He's-" He attempted to fight but she shot him a glare. "Fine." He growled with defeat then flipped a switch. "Don't worry, you can take your hand off your blasters." I said with a smirk as I stood in place crossing my arms. He didn't move. Bastilla came in and grabbed my arm pulling me off out of the room I had woken up in.

She dragged me into the cargo hold and sealed the door shut. "How?" She asked staring at me as though she was staring into a ghost. "It's not that hard, you can taste the power pouring off him." I said with a twisted smile of delight. She sighed and rubbed her temples with two fingers. "Listen, he doesn't know. When Malak shot his ship he-" I shook my head. "Master said that the Jedi killed him, they took his ship so he opened fire to save it." I said as I locked eyes with her. She stared right back at me. "No Raze, I was on the team that infiltrated Revan's ship. Malak was going to betray him." She explained as I stared into her eyes. _Hmm this is interesting. _"It's the way of the Sith after all." I said with a shrug. She narrowed her eyes. "So you have falle to the dark side after all?" She asked as I shook my head. "No I have _risen_." She shook her head this time. "What happened to you Raze? What happened to the Padawan on Dantooine?" She asked looking down. I looked her over narrowing my eyes. "Bastilla, that little boy is not who I am. The masters held me back! They-" She cut me off. "They didn't let you do the trials to protect you! They knew you weren't ready!" She shot back. I shook my head. "No, I was ready I-" She stopped me again. "Obviously not! Look what you've become!" She yelled as I growled glaring at her. "If you cut me off again Bastilla I'm _going _to lose my temper!" I growled as the ship began to shudder. I shut my eyes hissing and getting my powers back under control. "You cannot even control your powers Raze. Ofcourse you weren't ready." She said shaking her head. I clenched my hands into fists frustration boiling over. "Everybody has always doubted my abilities! Now I'll show them all that I'm better than them!" She yelled. "Listen to yourself! You sound just like a Sith." She urged. "I am not a Sith." I hissed. "I'm better than a Sith." I said with a smile. "Raze. You need to see reason. You are better than them! Turn back to the light you can be so much more!" She reasoned. "Do you remember when we played that prank on Vrook? He was so mad he ran us out of the enclave so we had to hide outside?" I asked with a reminiscent smile. She looked at me curiously. "Well yes but I don't see what that has to do with this?" I shrugged. "I just figured I'd see if you remembered." She looked at me strangely. "Raze, you must see it. The dark side is evil it-" I held my hand out freezing her in place and raising her a foot in the air through the force. "Bastilla, I was sent to kill everyone here. Mainly Revan ofcourse. Be grateful that I haven't. Also take heed. Malak knows Revan's alive." I walked up to her and lowered her to my level. Her eyes locked with mine. _Fear? No. Anger? No. _I smiled. "You puzzle me Bastilla. And I like you Bastilla that's why I'm delivering this warning." I put my hand which was outstretched already and placed it on her forehead. "Now sleep Bastilla." I whispered as her eyes slowly closed. I lowered her to the floor as she laid there sleeping. I turned and looked into the ceiling which had the hole we breached in. A smile crept a across my lips as I jumped up into it.

Immediately someone grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my mouth. "It is I." The woman whispered and let go. "Visas?" I asked looking behind me. Darkness surrounded us so heavily I could only barely make out her shape. "Ahead." She whispered. I nodded and crawled with her. We stopped and the ceiling here was high enough for us to sit. I sat next to her and noticed she meditated. I merely laid down on my side so my head was right by her. "Visas?" I asked in a whisper. "Yes?" She replied. "What are you? Sith?" I asked. "I am nothing. I am what my master wills. I live to serve him." I nodded and looked at her lower half of her face. I noticed she had scars all over it. "What happened?" I asked. She laid down so her back was to me and went to sleep. I tried to but couldn't.

An hour or so later I saw she was steadily breathing. I looked over and saw her cloth that covered her eyes was half way off. I bit my lip as my hand automatically began reaching towards it. I stopped myself and sat in the meditative position. _Can't sleep might as well meditate. _"Hey Carth." I heard Revan say down below. I looked around for a crack in the floor of the ceiling. Nothing. "Hey." Carth responding dryly. "Where's Basti-" Revan began but stopped as footsteps approached. "Oh hey Basti... lla." Revan began to greet but the steps didn't falter they just kept going. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply as I began to fall into the trance of meditation_._


	3. Chapter 3:Landing

I sat upright and looked around. Blackness. Visas shifted and sat up. I looked over and gave her a curt nod. She gave a nod in reply as the ship shuddered. _Landing. _The ship bounced up violently then came to a rest. I leaned down to the floor of the ceiling and listened intently. I heard three sets of footsteps run down the hall and go toward the ramp. I smirked and went towards the cargo hold where the hole in the ceiling was. I dropped down and looked around carefully. Empty. I crept up to the door as Visas followed close. I peeked out and saw the passageway was clear as well. I got out and began to walk along silently to the right. Once I got into what appeared to be a garage, due to the swoop bike, I immediately walked out and went down the ramp.

The moment I stepped on the planet's ground I froze. My heart missed about as the four Jedi walking around stopped and looked over. I could feel my heart beating in my ears. The one nearby furrowed his brow.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I forced a gulp.

"Y…Yes I'm fine." I slowly managed to spit out. He stayed put a moment then looked down at my black robes.

"Those robes are not of the Jedi." I looked down then back up.

"You're right…I'll go change." I slowly said and began walking away. The Jedi went back to their business as I walked stiff with nervousness. Visas followed beside me but walked as though there was no problem. As I walked through the building I saw it was flooded with Jedi.

"We're in the enclave…" I whispered as Visas nodded.

"It would appear so. What is our plan?" She asked looking over.

I opened my mouth but froze as there was the familiar _vurr _of a lightsaber. I slowly turned my head to look in front of me and saw a woman standing in front of me holding her blade to my neck.

"Who are you?" She growled with a glare. I looked beside me but Visas was gone. _Oh good at least I have back up. _I sighed then looked before me. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. The woman in front of me looked at me suspiciously then froze as she began to rise in the air. A smile crept across my face. "You made a mistake trying to stop me Jedi." I spat only to hear three more blades switch on behind me. I looked back and sighed with irritation. "Where do you Jedi keep coming from?" I growled and launched the woman I held in the air down the hall and started running away from the three behind me.

I heard them follow close as I sprinted on. I turned a corner and skidded around to face the three as they rounded the corner. I took a deep breath and threw out my hands as I winced. They stumbled to a stop as I winced trying to shoot out lightning. Then, a spark jumped across my fingers. I looked down at my hands and sighed. "Ofcourse I still can't do that!" I turned and began running again. The moment I exited the hallway a hand grabbed me by the collar and launched me into the ground. I winced as I skidded to a stop and saw I was in a courtyard which was in the middle of the enclave.

I blinked as the three gathered around me pointing their blades at my face and an old man stood at the top of my head with a green blade pointed at my forehead. I stared up at the sky with a sigh.

"You got me." He narrowed his eyes.

"And what makes you think I'm taking you prisoner?" His voice went with his features of a very old man.

"Because you Jedi love taking prisoners." I said rolling my eyes. He shook his head.

"You'd think you'd treat the people who captured you better in the hopes they _might _let you go." I looked up at him.

"Normally maybe but not with a Jedi." He glared at me.

"The way you keep spitting on our name is really starting to annoy me." I smirked.

"Good Jedi." He raised his boot and slammed it on my face. Needless to say I saw only darkness after that.


	4. Chapter 4:The Jedi

I attempted to get up but groaned from a searing headache. _Damn old man_. I looked around as I finally stood up and saw I was in a small square room with a door straight ahead and the force cage I was in right now. The door opened and the masters walked in. "Jedi." I spat. "I would've thought you learned your lesson by now _boy_." The old man who stepped on me spat.

"You're gonna pay for that one old man." I glared.

"Enough!" The small green one beside him ordered.

"What is it you seek on this planet dark one?" He asked looking up at me. "Revan." I said simply.

"You will not... _cannot _touch him." Vrook growled in challenge.

"I don't wish to touch him. Only to kill him for lord Malak." Vrook snapped. "LORD? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY THAT 'MAN' HAS KILLED?" He screamed.

"Calm yourself Master Vrook." The green one ordered.

"I'm going to kill Revan and you can't stop me." I said simply. Vrook growled but the green one held up his hand.

"Enough. Why is it you wish to kill Revan dark one?" He asked.

"Because Lord Malak wills it." I said simply.

"Enough already let us just kill him and be done with it." Vrook growled. "Vrook you should know by now Jedi do not kill their prisoners." The twi'lek lectured.

"Zhar this prisoner's a Sith, they don't deserve any remorse." Vrook said shaking his head.

"Zhar is right Vrook. The Jedi never have killed their prisoners and we will _not _start now." Dorak said as Vrook growled shaking his head.

"Fine leave a dark Jedi in the academy with the Padawans why would that be dangerous?" He grumbled and walked off.

"You have not fallen as far as you think young one. I'm sure Vandar would agree." Zhar said motioning down to the small green creature.

"I do indeed. You can still be saved." He said nodding as I shook my head chuckling.

"Saved? Being a pawn of the Jedi is considered being saved?" Vandar's brows furrowed but not in frustration more as in thinking.

"A pawn? That is only what the Sith want you to believe. If anything you are the pawn." I glared at him.

"How dare you." I growled. He continued, paying my statement no heed. "Listening to the Sith's every wish and command? That sounds like a pawn to me." Zhar said nodding. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" A small smile crept on Vandar's lips.

"You are a pawn whether you admit it or not young one. Following your master's each and every order." I looked at him intently.

"So what do you suggest? Becoming the council's pawn instead?" I scoffed. "No. Earn your freedom." I looked at him questioningly.

"If you become a Jedi Knight then you will have your freedom." I thought to myself a moment.

"So what're you suggesting? I become a Jedi?" Zhar smiled and nodded.

"I'm certain Master Vandar agrees?" He asked looking down as Vandar nodded. I turned around thinking to myself. After a while I turned around facing them once more.

"Very well. I'll become a Jedi Knight." Vandar nodded.

"Remember you must earn that title. You will begin training tomorrow. You will be given a room which is left I the courtyard and first door to your left." Zhar said with a nod. The cage was shut off as I walked outside of it and stretched. "We will see you in the morning." Vandar said with a nod as they walked out.

I looked around and began walking to the courtyard. "Raze." I heard a soft whisper in the empty hallway I was in. I looked around and suddenly saw Visas standing behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here? And where the hell did you go?" I whispered.

"I was worried." She whispered back.

"I…Worried?" I blinked as she nodded.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, what is wrong?" She whispered.

"Well I have never had anyone worry about me before." I said in a normal tone. I then saw she had her lightsaber in her right hand unactivated.

"I…I have been ordered to kill Malak." She said gripping it tighter. I stayed silent a moment.

"What about me?" I slowly asked.

"I have received nothing about you, however if you stand in my way I'll have no choice." I thought a moment.

"Well let's go then." She nearly dropped it and looked up.

\"W…What?" I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to make an enemy of you Visas. Also he has a lot to answer for from me." I almost growled.

"Revenge?"

"I don't know. But he will pay for what he's done." She nodded seemingly satisfied by my answer.

We went out to the circular courtyard with the tree in the center where Vrook had thrown me down. We went around the tree and outside. We took a right over to the ledge. I leaned against it on my arms. Visas stood next to me and watched the sun. I looked over.

"Visas, can I see what's under the cloth?" I asked as she put her hand over it. "For your sake no." She said plainly. I turned and put my hand over hers. She loosened the muscles in her arm. With my hand still grabbing hers I put it to the side. With the other hand I lifted the cloth up over her hood. My stomach dropped the moment I saw what lay underneath but I smiled. Underneath the cloth were empty eye sockets. She turned away.

"I know that I look-" I cut her off.

"No, you look great. This couldn't affect how beautiful you are." I froze and turned away as I began to turn a slight red. She chuckled.

"Thank you Raze." I nodded and looked to the sun setting casting off a brilliant array of purples reds and oranges.

"You have yet to answer my question. The scars." She looked saddened.

"My master... he expects unquestioned loyalty. When he came to my planet he killed everyone there. All but me. I saw…true emptiness from him. I served him but had questioned him." My heart was about to jump out of my throat. I knew I didn't want to hear the answer.

"Failure to comply with his will results in these." She said motioning to her scars. I put my hand over her cheek and its scars. She put her hand over mine. "Your touch, it is warm and... kind." She said with a smile.

"You deserve kindness from someone." She stayed silent a moment looking down.

"I'll be in our room resting." I nodded as she walked off.

"Wait a minute…_our _room?" I muttered turning around but she was already inside.

I went into the academy towards our room shortly after her. I went into the room and yawned as I laid down. I looked over to the other bed and on the end table I saw her head cloth was laying there. I sat up and looked around for her. The door beside the foot of my bed opened up as Visas came out of the bathroom and walked towards her bed as she ran her hand through her hair. Her hood was down for the first time in front of me. She had brown hair that fell to the base of her neck. She took her gloves off and flexed her fingers. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling until eventually I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5:Battle in the grove

I was in blackness when suddenly I heard a metallic knock. I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. The knock came again. I got up and opened the door only to be greeted by Zhar.

"Greetings young one. I figured I could save time by coming to your room and informing you." I looked at him questioningly.

"Your training." He reminded me as I nodded.

"We will be going into the grove away from the academy, if you will follow me." He said with a wave as we began to walk.

We got to the field away from the academy.

"Now come, sit." He motioned with his hand. I sat down cross legged.

"Now to use the force you must-" I nodded.

"I already know how to use the force can we get on with this?" I growled impatiently.

"Well first off patience is one of the many teachings of the Jedi." He said with a nod.

"Now close your eyes and clear your mind." He explained soothingly as I sighed and did so.

"Feel the grove around you. The force flowing through all life. Now concentrate on a target like the four trees around us. Now-" I cut him off as the four trees around us were ripped from their roots.

"My my." He said. I shook my head.

"That's not me." I stood up and saw a woman who I could tell was a Cathar. "Juhani." Zhar muttered. I reached for my belt but remembered my swords were at the hawk.

"Leave this grove!" She hissed her hands balled into fists. "Do you mind we're trying to go through a lesson here." I said with a sigh_. _

"Die then!" She hissed and jumped at me with a lightsaber activated. I sighed. "Who doesn't have one?" I jumped to the right and dodged it. She jumped up and tried to cut me in half from above. I held my hand out and kept her in place frozen in mid air.

"You're very sloppy with your technique." I said shaking my head.

"Silence!" She screamed as a shockwave sent me flying back. She dropped to the ground and ran at me yelling a fierce war cry.

(Visas pov)

I pushed the covers away and sat up. I looked around. _There's Jedi everywhere. _I got my gloves on and reached for my face cloth. I hesitated. Then I grabbed it and put it on. I suddenly remembered yesterday. I put my hand on my cheek and smiled. I got up and began looking around. _Raze must have begun his training. What am I supposed to do in the mean time? I might as well explore this place in case we need to make a hasty escape. _

I went to the courtyard and stared at the tree in the center.

"The force even runs through the trees." I said to myself as I stared at it.

"Of course, it runs through all." I looked over at Bastilla as she sat down on a nearby bench. There was no way she knew who I am, she never saw me on the Ebon Hawk.

"Indeed, I should know such a thing." I said quietly.

"Dantooine is a truly beautiful planet. Untouched by the taint of the Sith." She said staring at the tree. _If only you knew what Malak was planning._

"It would seem that way for the moment." She looked over while I continued looking up at the tree. It was glowing with the force, more so than any other plant I've seen.

"Are you a Padawan here?" Bastilla asked as I thought to myself a moment.

"I am a traveler." I said simply as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"We seem to get a lot of those now a days with the Sith bombarding planets." I bit my lip looking down.

"I must go, enjoy your stay here." She said getting up as I gave a small nod in reply. I looked around and took a deep breath of the air. It smelled clean, pure. A welcome change from the constant smell of the recycled air on a starship.

(Raze pov)

I ducked under her slash at my neck.

"Tell me why do you even try to fight with such a sloppy form?" I asked as I jumped back with a smirk.

"S-Shut up!" She yelled with tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

"Hmm you think you killed your master?" I asked rhetorically with smirk. She stopped and grabbed her head.

"Stay out of my head! I have fallen!" I laughed at that one.

"Have you now?" I asked cockily.

"Hit me with your lightning then." I said pointing to my chest. She looked up. "Do it." I urged. She yelled and threw her arm out. Lightning came from her finger tips and struck me in the chest. I didn't even flinch and maintained a smirk.

"Tingly." I chuckled.

"That's enough Juhani I tire of this." She froze as I flicked my hand to the side, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand and walked towards her.

"Stay back!" She yelled backing up a step. She reached out toward her lightsaber as it began to slide toward her. I threw out my hand and held her lightsaber in place. She glared at me as I laughed.

"Your master's fine, the Jedi were just toying with you." She blinked looking at me completely taken off guard.

"What do you mean?" She hissed as I sighed shaking my head.

"The Jedi lied to you just to see how you'd handle it." I explained as she stared into my eyes carefully searching for deception.

"That is enough Raze!" Zhar urged taking a step towards us. He had stayed out of the fight but stepped in now.

"Silence!" She hissed toward Zhar as he stopped.

"Don't want her to know the truth?" I asked looking back with a smirk.

"Is this true?" She asked Zhar who stood silently.

"Is this true?" She hissed as Zhar slowly nodded.

"It was part of your training Juhani, to see if you would fall." Zhar explained as Juhani began hissing.

"You Jedi stabbed me in the back and played with my mind! I'll-" She yelled beginning to walk towards Zhar. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her back. She looked up at me. I could see in her eyes that her feral nature was shining through.

"Enough Juhani, if you want your revenge then come with me and take your anger out on the Sith." I said removing my arm and holding out my hand. She blinked as her rage began to subside and looked down at my hand. She slowly shook it as Zhar watched us carefully.

"The Jedi do not act out of anger." He lectured as Juhani glared at him.

"I do not serve the Jedi any longer. I serve this man." She motioned to me as a smile crept across my lips.

"Raze Farriman." I said with a smirk whether it was devious or genuine was a mystery. Zhar slowly hummed to himself as though thinking very hard.

"Very well Raze, you have completed your first test let us return to the academy." He said leading on. Juhani hissed beside me.

"Even after I fell the Jedi used me." She hissed with rage. I put my hand on her shoulder as we followed Zhar. She looked up at me.

"They can't use you any more. And you'll have your revenge when the Sith's corpses lay at your feet." I reassured her as she smiled.

The moment we entered the academy I saw Visas sitting on a bench staring at the tree in the center.

"Visas!" I called out as her head darted up in my direction.

"Raze." She nodded as she walked over.

"How did the trial go?" She asked as I gave a smile.

"Great, we got a new member to our little entourage." I said motioning to Juhani. Visas just nodded in reply.

"I shall return to our room." She said and walked off.

"I am afraid Juhani will have to wait outside while the council meets with you." Zhar said as Juhani hissed. I held up a hand and nodded.

"Just wait here I'll be right back." I said as she looked to me and slowly nodded stopping in her tracks.

"You have passed your first test and you have rescued Juhani from the dark side. Good work." Zhar said.

"However if Zhar's report was accurate it was questionable if you truly have rescued her from the dark side. Also if you yourself are free from it." Vrook growled. Just his voice made me want to destroy him.

"I said what I had to get her to in order to get her to stand down; better yet I gained her allegiance. I also exposed your lies to her." I said staring Vrook down.

"And how did you learn of these 'lies'?" He shot back glaring back at me. My eyes shifted to Zhar who stared at me with the other masters.

"Zhar told me." I said simply. That resulted in grumbling among them as a small smile stretched across my face. _Even the masters cannot help but bicker like children it seems._

"I did not tell you such a thing." Zhar defended as he narrowed his eyes.

"I went in your mind so it was more of you indirectly telling me." I said with a shrug. Everything was dead quiet. "You breached the mind of a master without him noticing?" Dorak suddenly asked. I looked to him and nodded.

"It wasn't that hard." I said simply.

"Enough." Vandar said raising his small hand. I looked down at him.

"You will be training with Master Dorak now." He motioned to Dorak.

"I will teach you the history of the Jedi." Dorak said giving a small nod. I sighed to myself. _Great I get to go to history lessons._

I groaned walking away from the archives and into the courtyard. Sure enough Juhani stood in the exact spot I told her to stay even though the sun was setting. "Juhani." I announced my presence as he turned.

"Greetings Raze." She said with a smile walking over.

"Do you have a room to stay in?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes you don't have to worry. Shall I…go there?" She asked as I nodded.

"Go get some rest; we may have a long day tomorrow." She nodded and walked off happily. _Likes getting orders it seems, we'll get along fine. _I chuckled to myself as I walked to my own room.

(Visas pov)

I sat on the bed with my knees up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs. _I do not like it here. It feels as though any moment the Sith will bombard this planet. _The door opened as Raze walked in with a sigh. The air around him seemed heavy as he slipped off the outer part of his robe and put it on the back of the chair that was in front of the desk in the room.

"What is wrong?" I asked looking over at him. He moaned in reply.

"I got to learn about the history of the Jedi. Their arrogance knows no bounds it seems." He explained as I went over to his bed and kicked off his boots. I chuckled.

"You don't like learning about the 'grand history of the great Jedi'?" He shook his head.

"I can taste the sarcasm in that." He sighed laying back with his hands resting behind his head.

"I hope it tastes good at least." I said with a smirk. He chuckled shaking his head.

"For your information you do." I stayed silent as my face slowly began to flare up with heat.

"I…I mean your words do." Raze stuttered and turned with his back to me. I slowly looked down and chuckled to myself. _You're a rather strange man, one moment you seem as though you have a grand and devious plot, the next you're tripping over your own words. _I slowly shook my head and took off the cloth from my eyes along with my gloves. I took off my own boots and laid down. Even with my eyelids closed I could see Raze glowing white across the room. _I cannot tell what you are, Sith, or Jedi. _I took a strange comfort in knowing he was there. 


	6. Chapter 6:The last Trial

(Raze pov)

I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. I looked around and saw that Visas was still asleep. A metallic nock came from the door. I groaned standing up and walking over. I opened the door as Zhar stood there.

"Greetings the council wishes to speak to you." He said as I went back and got the outer part of my robes. I slipped it on as I followed Zhar down the hall.

"After great consideration the council has decided your final trial will take place on Telos IV." Vrook announced as I blinked in confusion.

"Why Telos? Why not here?" I asked as he shook his head.

"You'll know when you need to. The Ebon Hawk is going there as well, you will go along with them to finish your trials." Vrook finished as I sighed. _Ofcourse, cryptic bullshit as usual._

"Very well. I'll go to the Ebon Hawk now. I doubt they'll let me just simply tag along though." I said shaking my head.

"We have already informed Padawan Bastilla of this. She will allow you onboard." Zhar said with a nod.

"Alright I'm going there now then." I sighed and walked back towards my room.

I stepped inside the room and saw Visas was sitting on her bed meditating.

"Visas, we're leaving." I said as she got her eye cloth and gloves on along with her boots.

"Very well. What is our destination?" She asked as we walked along the halls towards the hangar.

"Telos IV." A familiar voice finished. I looked to my right to the source of the voice and saw Juhani.

"Ah Juhani, I was wondering when you'd reveal you were following." I said with a smirk. She bowed her head.

"I apologize but it is my duty to-" I held up my hand.

"It's alright. Come with us we're leaving." I said with a wave as we continued to the hangar.

"Raze." Bastilla greeted emotionlessly as she stood beside the ramp to the Ebon Hawk.

"So good to see you again." I greeted with a smirk.

"We're leaving so I'd suggest that you get settled in." She advised as we walked up the ramp and into the ship.

"We'll make ourselves at home in the cargo bay thank you for your hospitality Padawan." I said giving a chuckle as she rolled her eyes and walked off.

"I think you irritated her." Visas said beside me.

"It's great isn't it?" I asked chuckling. We walked through the ship getting strange looks from everyone.

We got into the cargo hold and sat down as I closed the door. Visas sat in the middle of the room meditating as Juhani curled in a ball in the far corner. I laid down on the ground stretching.

"We've got a long trip ahead of us guys might as well get comfy." I announced but got no reply. I could feel Juhani watching me as I laid on the ground. _She's intent on watching me like a guard dog…or cat. _I chuckled to myself and closed my eyes preparing for the long trip ahead.


	7. Chapter 7:Handmaiden

I shot upright as the ship jumped slightly.

"We've landed." I muttered as the other two arose. I stood up as well and unlocked the door.

We walked through the ship and got a few glares which caused me to smile. We walked off the ramp of the Ebon Hawk and stepped foot on the planet of Telos IV.

"This planet is…hollow." Visas whispered. I slowly nodded.

"I…feel it as well. Let's get moving, the sooner we finish this damn trial the better." I growled as we began walking toward the nearby valley.

After hours of walking I sat down in the sand on the beach with a sigh.

"There's nothing fucking here!" I screamed and fell back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the wind brushed past my face.

"You going to tell me who you are?" I asked the woman who stood before me.

"Impressive. How could you detect me?" The woman asked in an innocent sounding voice.

"I could feel you, not hard to sense on this dead planet. Also you're blocking the sun. That doesn't necessarily help you staying hidden." I said with a smirk. I could feel her glare.

"I'm pointing a vibroblade at your face and you make jokes?" I opened my eyes.

"Ah sure enough you are." I said seeing she was indeed telling the truth. She dressed in all white and had white hair along with blue eyes.

"Got a white theme going on huh?" I asked as she frowned.

"Do you not take anything serious?" I shrugged.

"Well it's just an observation and I figure it helps me get out of dangerous situations. Aside from my stunning good looks as well." I chuckled and flashed a smirk. She looked at me as though I was crazy.

"I…cannot tell if you're joking or not." I suddenly jumped to my feet and turned to face her, causing her to drop into a combat stance.

"Well that just hurt. I don't look that bad do I?" I asked with a hurt look.

"I…apologize for any harm." The woman slowly apologized causing me to laugh.

"You are just too precious! Alright so what's your plan? Take me to the leader?" She slowly nodded.

"Yes. And your companions who are concealed beside you as well." She nodded as Visas and Juhani deactivated their stealth generators. I looked at her carefully.

"You are an interesting one. What's your name?" She blinked as though surprised.

"I am…handmaiden." I sighed shaking my head.

"No not your role your name." She shook her head this time.

"My name is of no concern call me handmaiden." I nodded.

"Alright I'll play your game." I said with a chuckle.

"And your name?" She asked and pointed for me to began walking.

"Hmm…Overlord." I smirked as she shot me a glare as we began to walk with Handmaiden in the back and Visas walked beside me along with Juhani.

"Be serious." She hissed as I laughed lightly.

"You gave your role so I gave mine." She narrowed her eyes.

"You're the overlord of the galaxy?" She asked skeptically.

"Future overlord at least." I replied looking back and winking.

Handmaiden continued leading us until a snow covered plateau was in sight.

"That where we're going?" I yelled over the roaring wind.

"It is." Handmaiden replied simply.

We got up to the side of the plateau as Handmaiden went before us and put her hand on the wall. She pushed on it but nothing happened. She wined and pushed as hard as she could. I sighed and pushed one hand against it. The wall slid up as Handmaiden stumbled forward. I grabbed her shoulder causing her to jump lightly.

"You alright?" I asked with a chuckle. She glared.

"I'm fine! Why did you do that?" She hissed as I looked at her questioningly.

"Which part? The wall or the helping you?" She shook her head.

"Both." I shrugged.

"Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I left a lady in distress?" She kept her eyes locked on me telling me she wasn't buying it.

"Alright you got me. I'm recruiting people who seem useful, you seem very useful." She looked at me confused.

"Recruiting for what?" A smile slowly crept across my lips. _So she's interested?_

"For becoming the overlord of the galaxy." I said with a smirk. She sighed.

"I only serve my mistress. Now get inside." I nodded and followed her inside of the plateau. _She'll come back._

The inside of the plateau was made of metal filled with women that looked just like Handmaiden.

"You know with all these ladies around I may get you confused." I said quiet enough so the others couldn't hear.

"You will have to survive." She replied and continued leading us. I chuckled quietly. I looked at a nearby Handmaiden who glared at me.

"Hello." I greeted with a wave.

"Silence!" She hissed and swung her staff at me. I grabbed the end of it and shook my head.

"Now that's not very nice." She tried to shake free but when she could not she glared. Every Handmaiden in the room drew their staves beside the original Handmaiden I had met. I looked around then released the staff and followed Handmaiden once more. The watched every step I took causing me to smile.

"Never mind, I can tell it's you from the innocence in your voice." I said with a light chuckle.

"Innocence?" She whispered looking back. Before I could answer two new Handmaidens stopped us.

"We will be taken him to Mistress. Take the other two to the cells." Visas and Juhani drew their lightsabers as the Handmaidens drew their staves.

"Enough! We'll cooperate." I ordered as Visas and Juhani slowly put their lightsabers away. I went with the Handmaidens but felt the original one I met watching my every step. _Only a matter of time until you come with me. _A smile crawled across my face as I continued to follow the Handmaidens.


	8. Chapter 8:Atris

I stood in the middle of a circular room with seats positioned all around. _Council chamber? Here? _There was a long walkway directly ahead of me with a door at the end. I looked around the chamber but it was empty aside from the chairs. There was a hiss as the door down the walkway suddenly opened. I saw a woman dressed in white but with grand robes. She walked across the walkway towards me. I peeked back at the two Handmaidens who stood guard. I could see the way they watched her. _That's the 'mistress' then? _I looked back ahead as the woman stood before me.

"Tell me who are you? Why are you here?" She asked coldly as I shrugged.

"Well if we're going for introductions here you first." I nodded to her as she glared at me. I stood my ground and crossed my arms.

"Fine. I'm Atris." She said bitterly. _She likes things done her way. Stubborn it seems._

"The historian? Hmm. I'm Raze Farriman." I gave a slight bow as she watched me carefully, as though ready for me to pull out a blade and stab her.

"And why are you here Sith?" She spat as I gave a hurt look.

"I am no Sith! I am but a newly turned Padawan." I gasped with sarcasm dripping from every word. She glared picking up on it.

"We both know what you are. What is it you're planning?" A smile crossed my lips.

"To become the overlord of the galaxy." There was a light giggle to my right which I recognized as the Handmaiden I first met on the beach. Atris shot her a glare as she immediately fell silent.

"Now tell me what you really are planning or are you insisting on jokes?" She hissed as I sighed quietly. I stepped toward her until I was a foot away from her. The Handmaidens drew out their weapons as Atris held up a hand. They reluctantly put their weapons away as I leaned into Atris' ear.

"Alright. I'm going to find every one of you Jedi and I'm going to kill you. All of you. And I won't stop until all of you lay dead at my feet." She glared over at me as I took a step back.

"Is that what you want me to say?" I asked with a smirk.

"You're a treacherous little wretch." She spat in disgust.

"Oh talk dirty." I giggled as she glared clearly not amused.

"Ugh, none of you Jedi have a sense of humor." I sighed. She shook her head.

"Fine you don't wish to tell me who you really are? Then I'll lock you up until you rot." She began walking away as I laughed.

"Whatever you think you can do to make me talk Atris. I've gone through much worse. Go ahead and starve me, keep me from water, lock me up, torture me. I've gone through worse before." I said shaking my head. She stopped and looked back.

"There's something that you have now that I'm certain you did not have then. Or some_one _I should say." She continued to walk across the walkway as I stepped forward.

"What do-" I was struck in the back of the legs by one of the Handmaidens staves. I winced and fell to my knees. Immediately the Handmaidens grabbed my arms and dragged me backwards out the door.

"Let go of me I can walk! Let-" Something struck the top of my head as I fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9:Escape

I stood in the force cage they'd thrown me in with my arms crossed. The door on the other end of the room opened up revealing one of the Handmaidens.

"Do we get to the torture now? I've been waiting." I said with a smirk. She closed the door and sealed it behind her. I raised in eyebrow curiously.

"And what is this now?" I asked as she finally answered.

"What are you recruiting for." She demanded walking over to my cage. I tried my hardest to conceal a victorious smirk.

"I'm going to save the galaxy." I said locking eyes with her and keeping a straight face.

"How?" She questioned; her eyes betraying her neutral face. Her eyes screamed of curiosity.

"I'm going to destroy the Jedi." I said simply. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"How will that save the galaxy? They are the protectors of it." I shook my head.

"No that's what they tell everyone but think about it Handmaiden, during the mandalorian wars the mandalorians were taking planets one by one. This continued until Revan left the Jedi then the mandalorians were beaten back. The Jedi are nothing but villains." I spat shaking my head. She was silent for a long while before she finally replied.

"I…see what you're saying but…not all Jedi are bad." I shrugged.

"Maybe not but that's because the Jedi 'Masters' have yet to contaminate them with their lies." She stared through me with such intensity that I wouldn't be surprised if she burned a hole through me. She finally came over to the side of the force cage where the control panel was. She typed on it and the field disappeared around me.

"Let's get your other companions." She said as I nodded with a smile. _Another to the righteous cause. _

We snuck through the halls until we reached the other holding room which had multiple cages in it.

"Raze." Visas whispered looking up toward me.

"You spoiled the surprise." I said with a smile and went over to the side of her cage.

"One of the servants are with you?" She questioned which made Handmaiden tense up as she typed on Juhani's cage.

"She was Atris' servant now she's mine." I said with a chuckle. Handmaiden shot me a glance as the cages powered down.

"Joking. Just joking." I clarified holding up my hands.

"What is the plan?" Visas asked looking over at me.

"Well Handmaiden's going to sneak us out and then we find the Hawk and get the fuck off this planet. Shall we?" I asked waving a hand to the side. Handmaiden nodded and led us on.

We managed to make it through the place without seeing one Handmaiden. _Suspicious if I ever knew it. _I looked around then felt a tingling in the back of my head.

"Wait." I hissed as everyone stopped.

"What is-" Juhani began but was cut off by three Handmaidens who stepped out from a door down the hall and blocked the exit.

"Last of the Handmaidens do you intend to leave with this Sith?" The one in the middle hissed.

"Excuse me for interrupting but one I have a name and two chill the fuck down your tone is insulting. Are all of them like this?" I hissed turning to our Handmaiden. She blinked unable to contain a look of shock.

"You dare?" The middle one growled pulling out her staff.

"Just get out of the way, I don't want to hurt you little girl." She screamed as she came sprinting at me. _Shit the bluff didn't work. _Then in a flash the woman fell to the ground and her staff was gone. I blinked and looked over to Handmaiden who stood in a combat stance with the woman's staff in her hands.

"Holy shit that was impressive." I said with a chuckle. The other two women blocking the exit weren't impressed though and came running at me. Handmaiden was about to react but I reached my hand out and lifted one of the women charging in the air. Then I reached my other hand out toward the second woman who didn't have time to blink before electricity came screaming out of my hand and slamming into her. She screamed out in pain as electricity was sent coursing through her body. I closed my hand into a fist which held the other woman in the air. She winced as her insides were crushed and she was set down on the ground. As soon as I let go of her she fell to the ground. The second woman was still screaming as a constant stream of electricity went through her body. At last I cut off the flow and stood up straight panting. The woman's body twitched as she fell to the ground with smoke rising off her. I shook my hand as there were a couple of zaps as left over static electricity jumped across my hand and finally died. Smoke rose off my hand just as the woman's body.

"Shit that hurt!" I hissed still shaking my hand. Handmaiden blinked still trying to comprehend what just happened while Visas' face was blank. Juhani had a look of surprise as well.

"That Handmaiden was the force at work." I chuckled and lead them outside.

We sprinted the entire way across the open land until the Hawk finally came into view.

"Let's get the fuck off this planet!" I yelled to the others as we ran straight up the ramp and into the cockpit.

"Go go!" I yelled through breaths to Carth who looked confused.

"What-" I shook my head.

"Just go!" He finally listened as the ship jumped off the ground and zoomed up into the sky. I sighed with relief as Carth looked back.

"What happened down there and who is that?" He asked looking at Handmaiden. I ignored him and went to the cargo hold with the Visas and Juhani. When we got in there I sealed the door and plopped down on the floor with a sigh.

"I was standing in that cage for so long." I muttered shaking my head.


	10. Chapter 10:Manaan

We stood in the briefing room in a horribly piercing silence.

"So you're staying here?" Carth asked Handmaiden.

"Actually she's staying with me so calm down little soldier." I corrected Carth was a smirk causing his eyes to glow with rage.

"Listen you-" Before he could continue Revan jumped in.

"Enough! Let's get down to business." Carth wordlessly typed on the holotable in defeat.

"Well we're on our way back to Dantooine as you all know but we'll need to stop off and get refueled. The only planet along the way however is Manaan so it looks like we're headed there." Carth said with a nod as a projection of the planet popped up. I stared at the water planet's projection. Something seemed familiar.

_Wreckage rained from the sky and splashed into the huge ocean. I clinged to a giant piece of metal and yelled out to anyone. I looked up and saw a giant ship in the sky hovering over me. It seemed to be flying down towards me. _

"Raze!" I jumped and looked around noticing that I was panting. I looked at Visas.

"Y-Yeah?" I muttered as I put a hand to my forehead.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and walked to the cargo hold followed by the other three. Everyone got situated except me. I looked around and found myself walking towards Visas.

"Yes?" She asked looking up from her meditation.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She nodded in reply and motioned for me to sit before her.

"You do not wish to go to Manaan?" She asked out of the blue.

"What makes you think that?" I asked with a dry laugh and scratched the back of my neck.

"You don't have to read your mind to know something's bothering you." The image flashed back.

"I…no I'm fine." I muttered shaking my head.

"Raze I know you wish to tell me and I will not ask again." I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's one reason I like you Visas no bullshitting." She waved off the compliment seeing past it for what I was really trying to do.

"I dislike how you avoid the question with a compliment however." She said with a small smile. I chuckled and nodded in defeat.

"Alright fair enough. Well I don't remember too much but when I was a kid I remember being in the middle of the ocean clinging to a giant piece of metal and a ship coming towards me…that's it though." She slowly nodded.

"I see, well more may come to you when we walk on the planet." I shrugged.

"Maybe but I'm not sure I want to remember."

_"Now coming up to Maanaan." __The com system announced as _I stood up and held my hand out to Visas. She took and I yanked her up, we then walked to the cockpit leaving the others in the hold. When we went past the cargo bay I saw Handmaiden look at Visas and I walking, then she shot up and ran up. She walked to my other side. I looked from one to the other. Then I saw Mission walking with Zaalbaar. I smiled. "Wookiee!" I clung to his leg as he walked on. We got to the cockpit and the blue planet came in sight. My heart began to pound within my chest.

_"The giant ship stopped coming down and a small one flew out of it and began to fly down towards me. Once it reached me a ramp on the bottom opened up. A man reached out smiling. He had a military uniform on. I took it as he pulled me up. _

_"Get him a blanket!" He ordered. He grabbed the one, one of guards gave him. "I am Saul Karath, here you go." He put the blanket on me and smiled. _"Raze?"

We touched down in the hangar and everyone got off the ship. I slowly walked towards the ramp and looked down. I took a deep breath and slowly walked down. Visas and Handmaiden walked on my sides as Juhani followed behind.

We all began to walk down the halls after everyone else who were going into the city since the ship was being refueled. We met up at the receptionist's desk that blocked us from entering.

"Come on! We just-" Carth argued but the Selkath clucked his tongue.

"No human! No papers no entry!" Carth growled and went on. Everyone else sat around the giant rectangular room, there was a giant fountain that was also rectangular in the center. The fountain had a foot high ledge that surrounded it which Handmaiden seated herself on with her feet just above the water and staring down at it. Visas went into a corner away from everyone and meditated while Juhani did the same but in a different corner. Mission sat in front of a pazaak card dealer with a cocky smirk as she slouched over. He had a nervous look as he dealt the cards.

"Ha!" She laughed and added up her card totals. He sat there in disbelief. "DOOOH!" He yelled in frustration.

"Again!" He hissed. I looked over at Bastilla and saw her sleeping on the bench while Revan leaned against the nearby wall. I walked toward her until I stood behind her and leaned over so she saw my face above her shoulder.

She saw my face jumped from surprise nearly falling in. I grabbed her arm and held her up.

"Wearing that it might be bad to get wet." I said with a chuckle since she was wearing all white.

"Wh…What do you want?" She hissed as I released her arms. I shrugged and sat on the edge beside her.

"I was bored so I figured it'd be fun to antagonize you." She stared at me blankly causing me to sigh. My humor was lost on her.

"I'm joking I wanted to talk to you and hopefully get a better feel foryou're you are. Because I get the feeling your name's not 'Handmaiden'." She looked down as though ashamed when I added the part about her name.

"My name is not important." I shook my head.

"Everyone's name's important so what's yours?" She was silent for so long I figured she wasn't going to tell me. I got up to leave when she suddenly spoke up.

"Brianna." I looked over aat her questioningly.

"My name, it's Brianna." She specified.

"Brianna? Pretty name." I said with a nod and walked away.

"HA! I WIN AGAIN!" Mission yelled.

"OOOH!" The card dealer yelled in frustration.

"Fine then! You won't let me in t-that's fine! You can go stick that form up your-" I cut him off by placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him to the side.

"Let me handle this." I sighed at how useless he was.

I dusted off my sleeves and turned to the others.

"After some explaining he sympozised with our situation and agreed to let us in." I announced with a smile. The Selkath behind me coughed as smoke slowly rose up from where I struck him with lightning. The group filed inside the city as I got a glare from Bastilla which only made me giggle to myself with satisfaction.

I walked into the city after everyone else had and had to suppress a gasp of wonder. Say what you will about the Selkath but this city and the ocean were beautiful.

"Well I found a hotel." Carth announced to everyone as we all stood in the main room. Everyone began following him but I held my hand out to my three minions. They stopped and looked back at me.

"I don't trust any of them and also I have a mighty thirst brewing up so I'm going to the cantina you three do whatever you want but keep your comlinks on hand alright?" I filled them in and earned nods from each.

"I'll go with you Raze. It has been a while since I've been amongst another species." Visas said stepping forward I nodded and looked to the other two.

"One of you work on getting a hotel room then and inform us when you get it. That's it everyone." I said with a shrug and began walking to the cantina with Visas beside me.


	11. Chapter 11:Leaving Manaan

Visas and I sat up at the bar in the local cantina as one of the swoop races was up on the screen above the bar.

"Go go go!" One of the patrons in a Sith uniform yelled watching the racer on the screen. When the swoop bike crossed the finish line she yelled in outrage.

"Damn it!" She sighed and took a gulp of her drink. I looked to Visas then back at the woman in the uniform. The woman saw me staring out of the corner of her eye and turned to face me.

"Gawking at me are you? At the rate the men here on Manaan do that I should start charging." She chuckled as I looked at her strangely. _So you want to be paid for men checking you out? There are so many things wrong with that. _But I eventually nodded and smiled.

"Then I'd be out quite a lot of money." I joked and raised my glass to her then took a drink. She giggled and came over by me. _Great that's exactly what I wanted. Get away from me woman let me enjoy my drink in peace._

"Well if you charged I'd be out quite a bit myself." She said with a giggle rubbing her hand across my arm. _Wait a moment I may be able to use this to my advantage. _I put a smile on and looked over at her.

"Well in that case maybe I should." I replied with a wink. She replied with a giggle taking a swig of her drink.

"So tell me why're the Sith even here?" I asked after taking a drink of my own.

"Well that's a rather random question. For your information we're here for the Kolto on this planet but the damned Selkath refuse to give us exclusive rights to it. How infuriating." She sighed after expressing her slurred words.

"Well the fishes loss. But how do you get it off world?" I questioned draining my glass.

"With a ship ofcourse." She laughed as I sighed quietly.

"Well ofcourse but do the Sith have a ship here?" She gave a small nod trying to get the attention of the bartender.

"How do you access that ship?" I asked as she gave a small laugh.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to tell you that." I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Then let's get you some more!" I laughed waving the bartender over. She smirked as a drink sat before her.

"I like you." She said through a wide grin.

After several drinks she was more than happy to share the hanger number and the access codes as well. Before she passed out at least. The moment she hit the floor I turned to Visas with a grin and lead her out of the cantina.

"You have an…interesting means of gathering information." I chuckled turning left.

"Well it worked didn't it? Besides she won't remember a thing in the morning. Now if you would call everyone to the hangar while I clear the guards dearest?" She stayed silent a moment looking at me…at least if she had eyes she would be. _Is she looking at me through the force? Does that count? Forget it I have people to kill._

Visas stood outside the door as I stepped inside of the hangar bay. There were ten Sith officers and soldiers along with three dark Jedi. I cracked my neck with a smirk as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at me. I flung both hands out to my side as lightning crackled off them striking the ground. I looked at them with the same cocky smirk.

"Is that everyone? I was hoping for a challenge." Without missing a beat they all ran at me wielding vibroblades and lightsabers yelling out their battlecries. I ran my tounge across my lips as I threw my hands out toward them. The air around my hands crackled with electricity as arcs of lightning shot out of my hands slamming into the Sith charging at me. I laughed as they all stumbled to the ground shaking from the lightning coursing through their bodies.

After a full minute of this I cut off the lightning and shook my hands hissing while smoke rose up from my hands and the bodies still twitching from the electricity. Arcs still shot across my fingers until they finally stopped.

"Stings like a bitch everytime." I growled and looked up at the operators who monitered the hangar from above. The two froze as I locked eyes with them. I held both hands out towards them and squeezed my opene hands into fists. Just like that their organs were crushed and they fell to the ground. _That takes care of the guards. _I wiped my hands off as the door to the hangar opened. I looked over and saw my three companions standing there.

"You missed the party!" I exclaimed laughing. They looked at the bodies around me which smoke still rose off of. The nearest man who laid on the ground beside me groaned loudly as I sighed.

"I'm having a conversation!" I yelled and slammed my foot down on his head. I looked back at the others and chuckled.

"Well who's ready to get going?" I asked motioning to the Sith shuttle which was beside me with it's ramp open welcomingly which was below the cockpit.

One by one the others walked inside until finally I walked inside myself. The main area of the ship was a wide open space obviously designed for comfort with four beds lining the wall. Two on each side one on bottom one on top. Immediately walking in there are stairs to the right and left which go up toward the cockpit. I ran up the stairs and saw three chairs one in the middle which was in front of the other two which was for controlling the ship while the seat on the left controlled the turrets on the sides of the ship and the seat on the right managed navigation. I sat in the middle seat while Juhani sat in the left and Brianna on the right.

"I shall go meditate." Visas informed me as she walked back down the stairs.

"What's our destination?" Brianna asked looking over.

"Dantooine to finish my trials." I replied without missing a beat. She nodded and typped on her console which the course was in turn sent to me. The ship slowly lifted up off the ground and backed out of the hangar while beginning to turn around. Our engines flared to life as we zoomed toward the sky.

"Now entering hyperspace." I reported after flipping a few switches. Then the stars streaked past us as we were off to Dantooine.


End file.
